storiesfromsodorfandomcom-20200213-history
Alfie
; mentioned}} Jack of Many Trades ; first physical appearance}} |creator(s) = Phil Fehrle Jonathan Trueman Abi Grant Robert Gauld-Galliers Chris Lloyd |name = Alfie |title = Alfie the Excavator |nicknames = * Small fry }} * Half pint }} |gender = Male |country_of_origin = Island of Sodor |affiliation = * Sodor Construction Company * North Western Railway |power_type = Diesel-hydraulic |vehicle = Construction vehicle |type = Mobile excavator |fuel_type = Diesel |drivetrain = 4WD |wheels = 4 |number = 12 |company = Sodor Construction Company |owner(s) = }} is an enthusiastic little excavator, who works for the Sodor Construction Company. He is 's best friend and has a jackhammer attachment. Biography '' Alfie works for the Sodor Construction Company; he loves working hard and handles even the toughest of jobs very well with ease. Alfie helped save a cat and her kittens one day after being teased by about his size. He was also working with at Maithwaite Forest on Halloween night when told everyone a scary story about a one-eyed truck. Later, he was saved by Byron when he almost sank into a muddy hole. When Max and Monty carelessly crashed into the lightning tree, he, and Kelly hold the tree up while Jack goes to fetch the props and the tree is saved. He later helped with the restoration of Great Waterton and helped erect a bandstand in the town. He later helped with the construction of the Harwick Branch Line along with Jack, Oliver, Max and Monty and later attended the line's ceremony. Later he, Jack, Oliver, Max and Monty were working on the and he, Oliver and Jack helped cleared the branch line at the Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox after Max and Monty dumped their loads on the line. Like in the television series, Alfie works for the Sodor Construction Company; he loves working hard and handles even the toughest of jobs very well with ease : "Jack the Front Loader". Alfie helped save a cat and her kittens one day after being teased by about his size : "Alfie the Excavator". Later he, Jack, Oliver, Max and Monty were working on the and he, Oliver and Jack helped cleared the branch line at the Rail Under Road Bridge and Signalbox after Max and Monty dumped their loads on the line : "Max and Monty the Dump Trucks". Alfie, along with the rest of the Pack, helped construct The Little Strasburg Branch Line : "The New Line". Alfie, along with the rest of the Pack, helped construct the Sodor Railway Museum at Great Waterton : "The New Building". '' Like in the television series, when Max and Monty carelessly crashed into the lightning tree, he, and Kelly hold the tree up while Jack goes to fetch the props and the tree is saved : "Jack, Alfie, and the Lightning Tree". Personality Alfie is a friendly machine who gets on well with his work and never minds getting dirty or mucky during jobs. He always views his work as fun. Basis Alfie's exact basis is currently unknown. Livery Alfie is painted green with his number painted on his sides and on the back of his cab in white. References Category:Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Nonrail Characters Category:Road Vehicles Category:The Pack Category:Diggers